


Hello, My Name Is Sam

by asaloki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaloki/pseuds/asaloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sam looks at him, startled until he remembers the name badge pinned to the front of his shirt: Hello, my name is Sam. “Um… Yeah. Look, Cas,” and he’s not sure where the nickname comes from. “I’m gonna do something kinda reckless here… I just…” He swallows. His tongue darts out to wet his lips. Castiel’s eyes are very blue, Sam notices, his stare piercing in its intensity. He’s peculiar, sure, but still attractive. “I want you to run, okay? I want you to run and… And if…” He bites his lip. “I just… I’ve got this brother. His name’s Dean. He’s a mechanic a few towns over… Tell him… Tell him that I’m sorry?”</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, My Name Is Sam

It’s mid-summer, hot and humid. Sam huffs out a breath and fans himself with a mag, some periodical teen-celeb nonsense, in an effort to cool down. It offers him a small respite from the sweltering afternoon heat. There’s not much else to be done, however; the convenience store, at which he has the afternoon shift, lacks air-conditioning and if he chooses to undo more buttons on his shirt, he’ll be arrested for indecent exposure. Still, Sam rolls up his shirt-sleeves and even smiles when someone enters the store—a man in a trenchcoat, small in stature and serious-faced. 

Minutes later, another man enters the store, this one clad in a black suit and tie ensemble. He smiles at Sam, reminiscent of a shark, and drawls, “Hello, darling.” Sam notices the British accent first and then, a second later, the revolver aimed at his head. He wonders how the man closed in on him so fast. “Down, boy,” the man goads, eyes glinting. “But _do_ open the till first.”

Sam does. He finds his hands are surprisingly steady despite the situation he’s found himself in. The man pulls him from around the counter, shoves him back into the shelves Sam stacked that same afternoon. He falls to his knees and watches the man, who seems unconcerned with watching him in return. It bruises Sam’s pride a little, realising he’s considered no threat.

Near him, the man in the trenchcoat remains standing. Sam’s brow furrows when he notices him there, sees him start to collect and re-stack the cans that had scattered with the force of Sam’s fall… It’s more than a little weird. “Hey,” he hisses, and the man stops, looks at him in confusion. “Get down,” Sam instructs. “Come here.”

He’s met with the same look of confusion but the man, dutifully, drops to the floor beside him even so. “My name is Castiel,” the man tells Sam at once, his voice hushed. When he offers a hand, Sam doesn’t know if he should be amused or unsettled. Castiel lowers his hand when it becomes apparent Sam will not take it. “Is it not customary to shake one’s hand after an introduction has been made?” Castiel wonders, sounding concerned. 

Sam shakes his head, unsure how to react. There’s the more pressing issue of the man behind the counter, taking his damned time clearing the cash register. He’s armed, but Sam is sure he could at least use the element of surprise to his advantage, unarm the man and hold him down until the police arrive…

“Your name is Sam,” Cas speaks up, disrupting Sam’s thought process. 

Sam looks at him, startled until he remembers the name badge pinned to the front of his shirt: **Hello, my name is Sam**. “Um… Yeah. Look, Cas,” and he’s not sure where the nickname comes from. “I’m gonna do something kinda reckless here… I just…” He swallows. His tongue darts out to wet his lips. Castiel’s eyes are very blue, Sam notices, his stare piercing in its intensity. He’s peculiar, sure, but still attractive. “I want you to run, okay? I want you to run and… And if…” He bites his lip. “I just… I’ve got this brother. His name’s Dean. He’s a mechanic a few towns over… Tell him… Tell him that I’m sorry?” 

Cas reaches for his hand, holds it in his own and squeezes. “Of course, Sam,” he says, so earnest, so sincere. 

Sam looks down at their hands. He wonders about what would never be, how he might have invited Cas— Castiel to coffee under different circumstances. He creates an entire life for them, and then, when he looks up at Cas’ face a moment later, it’s like he’s lived that life a thousand times over and he needs to let go. “Goodbye, Cas,” he says, pulling his hand back gently from Cas’ hold. 

He stands. He takes a silent step forward, and then another. The man in the suit is talking into his phone, back turned to Sam, but before Sam can take another step, he hears a gun being cocked behind him. 

.

.

.

“I’m sorry, Sam.” 


End file.
